


Torn Between Two

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, Little Brothers, Rescue Missions, TAG Rewatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Scott's stuck between two brothers he wants to protect. One is right there and the other is flying through space with a bomb. What's a big brother to do?TAG Rewatch for Space Race
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Torn Between Two

His call to Alan hadn't gone quite as planned. Scott's goal had been to see how the young astronaut was handling his situation - see if there was anything he could do from his location. The cry from one of their panicky victims as the building shook forced him to give a too brief call before his youngest brother blinked away. 

His second youngest was currently dealing with said victim and considering how unstable the building was becoming, the pilot was going to need to assist. Scott couldn't stop the thought of Alan dealing with an explosive on his own, however. Even if John was monitoring, he was the big brother that was supposed to keep everyone safe - Thunderbird 3's pilot especially.

Dad had disappeared well before Alan was even allowed inside the rocket and Scott always worried there might be some detrimental element they forgot to teach him - something their father would never have missed. Yet they sent the teen up into the vacuum of space, alone. 

Another shout, merging with others as the structure continued to rock and Gordon's charge was suddenly scrambling towards the stairs. This was the reason Scott couldn't go on every mission with the youngest blond. No matter how skilled the aquanaut was, trouble seemed to be drawn to him. Today, he was chasing trouble down a flight of stairs that led to fire and destruction.

The building was coming down - thankfully they had managed to get the surrounding ones emptied as they searched for anyone trapped inside - and Scott still had a hand full of individuals clinging to a railing as they waited for Thunderbird 2 to get into position for pick up.

"I've got'im, Scott!" Gordon called over the comm, sending a jolt of relief through his chest. A second later, the green cargo ship appeared, the basket lowered to take the group to safety. By the time Scott had them all in, he was still missing two. 

"What's the hold up, Gordon?" His nerves were screaming as he listened past the open link he'd had to John and Alan. The bomb was going after a ship and they still didn't have the shut-off code. And where was Gordon? 

There was the sound of their comms connecting and he could hear the deep breathing on the other side, "Almost - there."

Gordon emerged a few seconds later and Scott ran forward to help carry the unconscious man, "What happened?"

"Passed out when he realized the stairs were blocked and the building started shaking again," he sounded somewhat relieved as they dragged the man over to the basket where they quickly got him secured. The two iR operatives opted for standing on the outer structures of the lift as it rose - a mistake in hindsight.

The man woke with a start, hands grasping out to find anything to hold onto, which happened to be Gordon's leg. Scott's heart lurched as his brother lost his footing and fell. 

"Gordon!" He was about to release the seats and fall after his brother when he received a grunt and a breathy, "I'm good, Scott! Caught the bottom of the lift. How's Mr. Squirmy?"

Scott's grip on the bar tightened as he tried not to glare daggers at the frightened victim, "He's fine, almost to Thunderbird 2."

And then, Alan and John's voices filtered through. Two minutes left and no word from Lady Penelope. John's voice, sounding urgent as their little brother did his job.

He was going to the bomb.

Numbers sounded through the channel.

Ten seconds and a guess -  _ No! Get out of there! _ He couldn't voice his desires as the seconds ticked until the calm voice of their London agent rang through with the final number. 

Scott held his breath as the doors closed and he watched Gordon appear, dropping from the lift to get to his feet. 

Time was up.

And no explosion. The exuberant shouts from John were unexpected, but welcome. The bomb was off and Scott could stop worrying for half a second. His focus was back on Gordon who was offering reassuring smiles to the people they had just saved, including the man that had nearly gotten him killed. As soon as the harness came off, the larger man was pulling the aquanaut into a suffocating hug. Gordon simply gave a quick pat on the man's back before extricating himself from the hold and leading the way to the safer area. 

The danger had passed for the moment and Scott considered just what having his two youngest brothers in the field would be like. They were both still young, but they had done well. That didn't mean the commander wasn't scared out of his mind when things went sideways, but they could handle themselves and the people they were sent to save.

Maybe - and part of him ached to consider the possibility - it was time to let Alan lead a mission.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeee it's somethin :P hope y'all liked it!


End file.
